Drabbles themed 'A Shower', for Prétear
by Omnicat
Summary: A set of nine drabbles themed 'a couple in the shower'. 120 words each, all kinds of genres, ratings and angles. Mostly het, with a little bit of gen thrown in for flavour.
1. Contents & Prologue

**Title:** Drabbles themed 'A Shower', for Prétear

**Author:** Omnicat

**Rating:** Misc. (Archived under T)

**Genre:** Misc. (Archived under General)

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All thirteen episodes of the Prétear anime.

**Warnings:** Misc. Are mentioned separately.

**Pairings:** Misc. Are mentioned separately, both in the story itself as in the chapter titles.

**Soundtrack:** If you know anything that would fit, do tell me!

**Blanket Disclaimer:** I do not claim to have any ownership over anything Prétear. I do not make any profit by writing these stories. This goes for every chapter of this fic, so for every single drabble.

**Summary:** A set of nine drabbles inspired by a drabble challenge themed 'A shower with any het couple', but I cheated by switching fandoms. 120 words each. All kinds of genres, pairings and ratings.

**Author's Note:** These drabbles were inspired by what I presume was at one time (I only found out from heard tell) a Blissful Ignorance challenge; 'A shower with any het couple, no more than 120 words'. Now, Blissful Ignorance (dot com) is a site dedicated to Gundam Wing, a mecha anime. But, I'm a cheat. Everyone knows that. So I stole the challenge (AGAIN!) and ran off with it (AGAIN! XD ), and the results are as shown below. Have fun! I hope you'll like it. And review accordingly. :hinthinthint:

------------------------------------------------------------

**Contents / Chapters:**

– _Better Than A Hairdryer;_ Himeno x Hayate

– _Stereotype, And Loving It;_ Takako x Sasame

– _Mayune's Last Try;_ Mayune x Kei

– _H stands for Goh!;_ Mawata x Goh

– _C stands for Mannen!;_ Mawata x Mannen

– _Hajime Wouldn't Work With Me;_ No Pairing

– _The Trials Of Journalism;_ Yayoi, No Central Pairing

– _Stowaway;_ Himeno x Sasame?

------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

_Leafe, it is the source of life._

_Leafe, it is a power all living things have. Even men, even women._

_When the Leafe of the Prétear and the Leafe of a Knight become one, a new power is born._

_And, subsequently, a big great mess._

_A Prétear's battles are thus fought in a pocket dimension, where the mess can be contained._

_The environment is spared, but the bodies of the Prétear and her Knights are not._

_To put it bluntly, after a fight, they smell badly. No amount of Leafe can prevent that._

_So, the Leafe inspired men and women to wash themselves._

_Because even Leafe has a sensitive nose._

_And thus, the shower came into existence._

_All because of a Prétear and a Leafe Knight._

_Don't believe me? But it's a fairytale, it's not supposed to be believable!_


	2. Better Than A Hairdryer–Himeno x Hayate

**Rating:** K+/T

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Magic powers and intimate requests.

**Pairing:** Himeno x Hayate

**Number of Words (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** First things first; our all favourite title character, the Prétear! And her handsome Knight, of course.

-----------------------------------------

**Better Than A Hairdryer**

Himeno hummed a cheerful tune and wagged her hips as she lathered her hair. The rose-scented shampoo reminded her of the gardens surrounding the house, which reminded her of strolls under the moonlight, which reminded her of Hayate, which gave her an idea.

She rinsed her hair, replaced the shampoo with equally fragrant conditioner, rinsed again and turned off the shower.

"Hayate!" she called.

In a few moments time, her blue-haired Knight zapped in. "Himeno, what is it?"

Himeno stepped out of the shower, smiling seductively. "Do you have a warm breeze for me, Wind Knight?"

"W - what!? You can't - we can't -"

"Aw, won't my favorite Knight touch me?" She coyly raised her arms above her head. Hayate gulped.


	3. Stereotype, And Loving It–TakakoxSasame

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Sasame doing what Sasame does best.

**Pairing:** Sasame x Takako

**Number of Words (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** I know this won't be a popular interpretation, but don't lynch me just yet please. It's a personal thing; ever since reading the _Prétear_ manga, I've been unable to not see anime!Sasame as extremely modest compared to manga!Sasame. I have a whole personal canon in my head about how the two versions relate to each other and to the plot of the anime (plus another one for the manga), but 120 words is waaaaaay too short to go into it. Sorry?

****

I-oOo-I

**Stereotype, And Loving It**

Sasame always liked to fool around with his element. Underneath the shower was no exception. Like many people, he never sung unless he was showering. Sometimes Takako thought it was a pity, sometimes she praised his soul for it.

Because, like a true Knight of Sound, he had a singing voice capable of singing _any_ type of music. No matter if it was classic opera, Japanese ballads, French chansons she'd never even heard of, Gregorian or Islamic hymns, or hard rock, he could find the perfect tunes and keys.

Takako was apprehensive today as he entered the bathroom. He'd looked prone to playing air guitar...

But no. It was a song Takako had adored in her teens. A love song.


	4. Mayune’s Last Try – Mayune x Kei

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** General, Humor, 'Romance'

**Warnings/Summary:** Mayune, eh... has gotten impatient.

**Pairing:** Mayune x Kei

**Number of Words (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Tada! Mayune's happy ending. It was about time she stopped pestering me about it.

---------------------------------------

**Mayune's Last Try**

"I see, so your name is Kei." Mayune said, desperately trying to keep her voice steady. This was her last chance to snare a Leafe Knight of proper age. The preparations for this day had spanned months. Tanaka was guarding the exit so he wouldn't just walk off like all the others.

Mayune cleared her throat silently. "You should be grateful that I'm offering you redemption for walking in here without knocking. Any other would have been flogged."

She turned off the shower and wrapped herself in towels. Without opening the screen between them she said: "Be my manservant, Kei. Or I'll remodel your pretty face."

Stepping into view, she saw his bloodless, tanned complexion turn crimson.

_Success!_ Mayune thought.


	5. H stands for Goh! – Mawata x Goh

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Persistence from one person leads to a change in plans for the other.

**Pairing:** Mawata x Goh

**Number of Words (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** This couple would be fun, don't you think?

------------------------------------------

**H stands for Goh!**

Mawata giggled when Goh cornered her in the shower. He gently pressed his body, covered only by a pair of boxers, against hers, until she was sandwitched between the wall and her fiancé, wrapped in a flimsy towel.

"Goh..." Mawata whispered between giggles. His lips on hers cut her sentence short. She moaned and moved her hands from his broad shoulders over his muscular chest as he teased her ribs and waist.

"Ah, Goh..." Mawata protested, pushing him away.

"Mawata..." he mimicked, his voice husky, and renewed his assault. His lips found her neck's most sensitive areas, and Mawata gave up. She'd meant to take a hot shower, but she guessed it would have to be a cold one instead.


	6. C stands for Mannen! – Mawata x Mannen

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** General.

**Warnings/Summary:** Quarrels and elemental Leafe power.

**Pairing:** Mannen x Mawata

**Number of Words (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Another fun pairing. c:

--------------------------------------------

**C stands for Mannen!**

"Jerk!" Mawata muttered as she stalked out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. Mannen could be so immature! Sure, that was why she loved him: his playfulness and enthusiasm. But sometimes he just went too far. She heard him come after her and quickly shut herself into the bathroom.

"Mawata!" he yelled, banging on the door.

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on, you're overreacting!"

"So what?!" Mawata took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She turned on the shower. "Look, Mannen, just go away. I need to cool down."

On the other side of the door, Mannen pursed his lips. _Let me give you a hand, Mawata. _He gestured faintly and waited for her to scream.


	7. Hajime Wouldn’t Work With Me – Gen

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** General

**Warnings/Summary:** Read the title.

**Pairing:** None.

**Number of Words (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Read the title. Don't look at me! I _asked_ him, _nicely_, the first fifteen times. :halo:

------------------------------------------

**Hajime Wouldn't Work With Me**

Once upon a time, there was a young Leafe Knight of Water. There was also a FanFiction Authoress. She had a busy schedule and wrote a drabble a day to keep the plot bunnies at bay.

One day, she wished to write a drabble with aforementioned Water Knight, Hajime. She came up with a bunch of fun ideas: a drabble in which Hajime saved a camping trip from being ruined by rain, one together with Shin, the Knight of Plants, one where he would fall in love with a water sprite from Leafenia. But Hajime wouldn't co-operate, no matter how much Omnicat begged.

So eventually, she simply forced him. "Say 'shower', Hajime!"

Hajime glared at Omnicat and her menacing plotbunnies.


	8. The Trials Of Journalism – Yayoi, Misc

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** General.

**Warnings/Summary:** Unusual hobbies and questionable privacy.

**Mentioned Pairings:** Hayate x Himeno, Sasame x Takako, Kaoru x Natsue

**Number of Words (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Eh... don't look at me. It's all Yayoi's doing, she inspired me!

-----------------------------------------

**The Trials Of Journalism**

Hanging from ledges wasn't as romantic as Yayoi'd thought; it was actually pretty difficult. No wait - the trouble she went through to achieve her goal _was_ romantic. She enthusiastically hoisted herself up on the next windowsill. It was small and placed high: a bathroom window. Those were her targets.

Yayoi strained her ears. On earlier treks, she'd found Hayate bumbling around Himeno and Sasame and Takako doing unexpectedly naughty things. This morning, she hoped to catch Natsue. Preferably with Tanaka or one of the maids.

But it was just Kaoru. They were cooing over each other as usual. Yayoi sighed and headed down. Maybe she should find a different hobby. This one was almost a little pervy, after all.


	9. Stowaway – Himeno x Sasame?

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** General, Humor.

**Warnings/Summary:** Forgetfulness and Sasame's usual self.

**Pairing:** Sasame x Himeno?

**Number of Words (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Inspired somewhat by Candyland's fic 'No Man Should Feel' (go read her stuff, she's one of the best Prétear authors around) and Sasame's tendency to intrude on Himeno's personal space.

------------------------------------------

**Stowaway**

Himeno touched down from her flight as the Sound Prétear and wiped her sweaty forehead.

"_Good job."_ Sasame complimented.

"Thanks."

Goh landed beside her. "That's all for today's practice," he announced. "But I'd like to talk about your moves a bit."

He gave her tips as they walked back to the mansion, where they parted. Stretching and yawning, Himeno went inside to take a shower. She felt sleepy, relaxed and comfortable - sedated, like she'd not only worked out, but had eaten and showered too. She still smelled from her workout, though, so she undressed lazily.

"_Say, Himeno,"_ The faintly amused voice froze her in her tracks. _"Not that I mind, but you realise we're both naked now, do you?"_


End file.
